Two Hearts
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]Kagome's had it, she's sick and tired of Inuyasha's verbal abuse. Day in and day out, her boyfriend has yelled at her for pointless things, and now its over. He's crossed the line. MK


**A/N: **What is wrong with me? I seem to have a major thing with writer's block right now. Which royally sucks. I can right a short one-shot, but ask me to write another chapter of one of my stories, and I go completely blank. :sigh: I hope this is almost over with. Oh yeah, all those out there that are fans of Inuyasha/Kagome, I apologize, especially to those who read my stories with that pairing, but recently I have been on a Miroku/Kagome thing, and I think this will be my new thing. I'll still write the other too, but, the monk and the miko just seem so good together right now. Sorry, I'll shut up! Oh yeah, please read my other one-shot with Mir/Kag pairing, if you haven't already, its called The Storm. Miroku and Kagome rule!

**Rating: **R (M)

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Kagome's had it, she's sick and tired of Inuyasha's verbal abuse. Day in and day out, her boyfriend has yelled at her for pointless things, and now its over. But, a broken heart just will not do, and youki, senior Miroku, plans to rectify the situation.

**Characters: **KagomeHigurashi: 15, MirokuTakeda: 18, Inuyasha Takashi: 17 , Sango Suzuki: 15, Kikyou Higurashi: 16

**Disclaimer: **All rights to the Inuyasha characters do not, and will never belong to me. This plot is a result of my imagination, and therefore solely belongs to me, and is strictly forbidden to copyright. The following song/quote does not belong to me either, the entire context belongs to the singer: Zona Jones.

_Two Hearts_

_I was born a dreamer, seemed like every day  
__my mind came up with something new.  
__But this time it's my heart, with a dream that's here to stay  
__There's a chance this one might come true._

_I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life.  
__Two hearts, one love.  
__And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice.  
__Two hearts, one love...that's us._

_I can see my lucky starts, when I gaze into your eyes.  
__Twilight's shadows hold us tenderly.  
__It's so easy to imagine, you here by my side  
__as I turn out the lights and fall to sleep.  
__I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life.  
__Two hearts, one love._

_And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice.  
__Two hearts, one love...that's us.  
__I can see me being with you, for the rest of my life.  
__Two hearts, one love.  
__And I can see you loving me too, sure would be nice._

_Two hearts, one love...that's us.  
__Two hearts, one love.  
__Two hearts, one love...that's us.  
__**-Artist: Zona Jones**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Two Hearts  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Walking down the long halls of her highschool, Kagome Higurashi watched as the other students bustled about, slamming their lockers hurriedly. Sighing, the girl mentally cheered for her lucky break, her boyfriend, the quarterback of the football team had wanted her to come to practice, and the school afraid that the team may loose unless they do the players every whim, she had escaped class.

Shaking her head, the raven haired Freshmen clutched her binder closer to her chest, depression seeping into her heart. Her best friend, Sango Suzuki, had been spotted numerous times with Inuyasha, sitting at a table at the downtown Java Lava. Rumors were spreading like fire, about the young cheerleader being involved with the handsome junior.

Eri, the only one she trusted out of her elementary friends, had even admitted seeing the wayward high-schooler out with the brown haired teen. They had been reported walking through the park, and doing unmentionables upon a park bench in front of a batch of younger children. Yuka had whispered forlornly to her, that the mother's had quickly ushered the children away, glaring disgustingly at the duo, and then calling the police.

But as always, they had disappeared before the force had arrived. Cursing her wondering mind, Kagome mentally chided herself, her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, well maybe her ex friend, was one of the minor things going on in her life. Her elder sister, Kikyou Higurashi, a beauty like no other, and captain of the cheer squad, had even been spotted with the man.

According to Ami, the two had gone skinny dipping not too long ago at the beach just south of town. In short, the two had done something more that justswim about without any form of covering. Kagome's head pounded terribly, her life was falling apart before her eyes, sinking into a hole of despair.

Walking silently, not looking to where she was traveling, the schoolgirl hit a hard chest, her backside becoming bruised when coming in contact with the hard ground. Cursing out loud, she quickly gathered her binder close, grabbing out at the papers that littered the floor. Kneeling beside her, she saw who had exactly came in contact with her person, and a heated blush worked its way up her face.

Miroku Takeda, captain of the football team, knelt down beside her, reaching for the notebooks and various objects that had unfortunately spilled forth. His violet eyesturned to meet her's, his laughing orbs dancing with mirth and mischief. His chiseled features grinned back at her, his hand helping her to her feet.

"You alright, Gome?" the deep baritone of his voice sent shivers up her spine, her skin becoming clammy.

Meekly nodding her head, Kagome silently took her papers from his outstretched hands, holding them tightly to her chest. Sighing, she watched as he scrutinized her with his gaze, his brows knitted in frustration.

"Oh, come on! You can't still be mad at me!" his arms were thrown up in the air, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle in response.

"I'm not, I promise," Miroku walked beside her as they headed down the long, dull halls.

"Good, I man, if you were, you could sure hold a grudge," his casual shrug brought back memories of him, Kikyou, and herself playing in the front yard together when they were all young and carefree.

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad at you for dating my sister," his mouth was agape once the words had left her mouth, and a smug expression worked its way over her features.

"You can't be! That was two years ago!" He stood in front of her, efficiently blocking her way, hindering her actions.

"Well, I am. You completely ignored me for those two months, only hanging out with my slutty sister," with her nose in the air, she effectively sidestepped his body, snickering inwardly.

"Aw, come on, its over now, hell, we don't even speak anymore. You know you're the only Higurashi that I'm with," he regretted the words immediately, his hands covering his disobedient mouth.

Raising a brow, Kagome looked at the flustered man with apprehension, her eyes scrutinizing every aspect of his nervous frame.

"I didn't mean it that way," he quickly tried to cover up his slip, his hands waving about in his defense.

"Yeah, right, perv," shoulders sagging, Miroku trailed behind his friend, sneaking glances of her well toned legs, and nice figure.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Sitting upon the cold bleachers, the cold metal touching her bare legs, Kagome shivered, hugging her jacket closer. The clouds were dark, the air filled with the steady drizzle of rain, but she couldn't leave, Inuyasha wouldn't hear of it.

Miroku and the hanyou, had been friends as long as she could remember, but yet he was furious when they had shown up together. Accusing her, and him, of being in some sort of relationship and calling her virgin self a common whore. Anger had flooded her veins, boiling and coiling its way up. Words of hatred formed in her head, begging to be set free, pleading to dish out some sort of rebuff against the hardheaded junior.

But, to her surprise, Miroku had beat her to the punch, literally. She was shocked when she noticed that Inuyasha was laying upon the ground, rubbing his jaw tenderly, and Miroku was in front of her, his fists balled at his side. His usual violet eyes, were a dark obsidian, his face flushed with anger, and something she couldn't quite grasp.

Words had been exchanged, verbal bashes, beatings of one another, until the coach had to step in, for fear of the health of his two star players. After the fight had ended, Miroku had immediately turned, and told her that his words were untrue. Reassuring her fracturing heart, soothing it with his kind voice.

And so now, here she sat, alone, cold, and hurt. How could Inuyasha believe she would do that? Did he not know her better than that? Tears swam deep within her, shameful, she knew, to cry over a guy, but, her chest hurt, and not from the racking sobs that shook her.

The field, now completely empty, went unnoticed to her unseeing eyes, he said he would come get her, and yet, he hadn't returned, why? Crossing her arms across her chest, rubbing furiously at her torso, Kagome tried desperately to regain some form of warmth within her numbing body. Her skin felt chalky almost, the searing pain of her burning flash stinging throughout her already cluttered mind.

Looking up in surprise, she immediately expected to see an enraged hanyou, instead, a very stoic, and patient youki stood waiting. His clothes, consisting of simple denim jeans, and a purple t-shirt, were drenched. Smiling, Kagome stood, rising from her seat, and sniffling slightly, from an imposing illness, or from her earlier tears, she did not know.

Holding out a small coat, one she recognized to be her leather jacket he had boughten her for her birthday, she ran into it, snuggling into its warmth. Wrapping the black material closer to her shuddering frame, she looked up thankfully to the violet eyes she had grown to appreciate fondly throughout the years.

Leading her away from the stadium, Miroku led her to his black Harley, the sleek metal gleaming in the glow of the street lights. Throwing on his own jacket on, the black of it matching the bike's, he threw his leg over, sitting on the soft padding of the seat. Turning to her, he beckoned her to follow, and which she obediently obliged. Handing her, her helmet, he watched as she slipped it over her soaking hair, the curls and unruly strands sticking out haphazardly.

Revving the bike to life, he rejoiced in the feeling of her arms clamped tightly around his middle, their small forms feeling wonderful against his clothed body. Leaning her head onto his back, Kagome closed her eyes as the bike sped down the city streets, her trust completely in the man to whom she held onto.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome, I'm serious, this is not good for your health, you look terrible," Miroku had insisted on coming inside her house, telling her heartedly that they needed to speak.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," her dry comment made him cringe, he hadn't meant it to come out as it did.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm just saying that you are starting to look sickly. You're nothing but skin and bones, and you complexion in extremely too pale," concern etched every syllable of his heartfelt statement.

"I know, but, I do love him, or...at least I think I do," her voice was quiet, almost not there as she confided in him.

"He doesn't deserve your love, little one. He cheats on you regularly," Miroku approached her defeated body, bringing his arm to rest on her small shoulders.

"Those are just rumors," her voice was silent almost, just a breath from her lips, but he heard them all the same.

"No, they're not. I know your sister, and I know Sango, hell, Inuyasha has even admitted it to me, bragging all the way. That's when our friendship went to hell," Miroku's face was downcast, the pair had been really close, and now, all because of her, it was nonexistent.

No more words were said, and Miroku realized it was for the best, her fragile heart couldn't take anymore of it. With short goodbye, the senior left the house, wishing that her parents had been home. Anything, or anyone, would be nice to console the shattered girl.

Shaking his head, Miroku immediately set forth to find the stupid Inuyasha, and beat some sense into him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Staring at the note on the fridge, Kagome read over her mother's writing, the elegant cursive sways comforting her slightly. Twenty dollars laid on the counter, for Kikyou and herself to buy pizzas later on. Sighing, she wandered up the stairs, her appetite immediately disappearing at the thoughts that the youki had brought forth.

Stepping into her room, Kagome fell into her plush bed, snuggling deep within the covers, forgetting about her sopping clothes. Her shoes were kicked off, mud littering the light colored carpet. Burrowing her head into the soft pillow, the girl immediately let go, sleep creeping in, and pleasant dreams seeping forth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time lapsed, how much she wasn't quite sure, but the hungry growl of her stomach told her it was too long in its opinion. Rising, Kagome stretched, her arms reaching upwards towards the ceiling. Her ears perked, a mysterious moan of some sort filtering to her ears. Groans and various other noises filled the air entirely, blocking out the soft music of her still playing radio.

Looking at her door with suspicion, a growing ball of dread filling the pit of her stomach. Though her mind screamed no, to turn around, ignore it, or possibly run, her heart demanded she confirm what she already knew. Stepping towards her locked door, she quickly unlocked it, and slipped out into the hall, closing the door softly, in her wake.

Stepping soundlessly across the floor, she slowly crept to her sister's door, where the noises seemed to come from. Pushing her ear to the wood, tears weld within her dry eyes. Her mind screamed at her, run, find Miroku, and cry out your sorrows there. But she didn't listen.

Her heartbeat thudded in her ears, her body unmoving. She was still undecided on what to do, on what she should do. Her heart told her to shrug it off, that is was just another one of her sister's toys, nobody important, but her mind yelled at her to use the brain she was given. And so, to rectify, she turned to brass knob, and all went silent.

Tears flowed like rivers, her eyes shocked at the sight she saw, but she was not surprised. Laying on her sister's queen bed, were three entangled bodies, all looking at her with disbelief. On the bottom, was Sango, her normally together profile, nervous and jittery. Her lust filled gaze was still there, having not gained her release like she so desired.

Kikyou was above the smaller girl, her cunt on top of Sango mouth, while the younger of the two, licked and played devilishly. Her long arms, with her manicured nails, were upon her own breasts, playing and twisting her rock hard nipples. Her eyes were wide upon her younger sibling, cursing herself for not locking her bedroom.

Inuyasha, who would have been able to smell her presence before she saw the sight if not for so distracted, had immediately jerked his head to see her expression. Dread seeped in, his mind still hazy from the wild, passionate sex that he had yet to finish. His large member dripped with the girl below him's juices, his penis still rock hard, the sperm waiting with excitement for release.

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the three, her face becoming expressionless, as she thought over what to say. Her throat had effectively closed off, her mouth completely dry. Wetting her lips, she looked into his amber eyes, and then into the chocolate ones of the women's.

"I hope you're happy with your decision, Inuyasha," her voice was like a cold vice around his exposed flesh. "For I want nothing more to do with you. You are a two timing bastard, not worthy of the family name you carry. Your brother is a great man, and very loyal to Rin, and yet you go and screw anybody who is willing behind my back. And you call me the whore."

"You have yelled at me every time I go anywhere near another man, and Miroku of all people, is the one you accuse me of sleeping with. You know he would not try that with someone who is dating another person, especially his ex-best friend."

"As for you Sango, I trusted you, even after we grew farther apart. I would never have believed any of what Ami, Yumi, or even Eri said, if not for seeing it with my own eyes. I despise you, you are nothing but a lowly whore that doesn't deserve to breath the oxygen around us."

"And Kikyou, how could you? We're siblings, sisters. Identical in many ways, and only one year my senior. How dare you betray your family for some quick fuck? I have never been so disappointed in you until now. All those others, could be forgiven, but now you have literally gone and betrayed me. Directly, there is no other way to look at it."

"I hope you are all happy with the decision you have made, for as far as I'm concerned, I am through with each and every one of you. Inuyasha, I'm dumping you like the trash in our waste basket, there, I said it directly, if your mind could not figure out what I said earlier. Sango, I never want to see your sorry ass in my sight again, or I'll tell the entire school how old you were, and whom you were with when you first lost your virginity. And Kikyou, I disown you, when I turn eighteen, I will never come into contact with you again. Any reunion that you are at, I will not attend, any dinner that is called forth, and you show up, I will not be."

With those finally words, Kagome turned on her heel, and raced down the long, winding hall, finally listening to her head. Her feet padded down the stairs, she could hear their movements upstairs, trying to untangle their limbs and follow, but by then, she'd be gone. Grabbing her black jacket from the hook, and slipping on her boots, a previous Christmas present from the pervert across the street, she slipped into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late, too late to knock on his front door, so instead, Kagome quickly grabbed the spare key from under the greeting mat, and slipped into the silent house. Patting the large retriever on the head, his tail wagging in a greeting, she took off her mud caked boots. Hanging her jacket up, she silently made her way past his parents' room, and his little brother's room.

The chiming of the grandfather clock downstairs echoed off of the walls, making her cringe at the sudden noise. Turning around, she peered out, making sure no one had awoke to discover her presence. The only one who knew she was here was Joey, who looked at her with curiosity as his claws clattered against the hardwood flooring.

Smiling at the dog, Kagome once again trekked towards his darkened room. Her lights were off, she knew that much, there was no light seeping out from underneath the door, and no noise came from inside either. Turning the knob, she tip-toed into his room, shutting the door once she was through.

Standing alone, and silently, she watched his boxer clad form, his hard chest rising and falling with each breath. A sob worked its way up her throat, tears seeping out, and the mixture of the scent and sound brought him out of his sleep.

"Roku?" her timid voice made him sit upright, how long had it been since she had called him that? Such and endearing name, that it made his heart rejoice.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What are you doing here...at this time?" He uncovered his legs, readying himself to stand.

"Oh, Miroku, it was awful," before he could rise, she had thrown herself at him, snuggling deep into his warmth.

"What happened?" Miroku stroked her raven locks, whispering soothing words into her ear, and holding her as close as he dared to his body.

"I saw them :sob, together :hiccup, all of them," his sleep filled mind tried to decipher her meaning, but was coming short.

"What are you talking about?" looking down at the girl within his grasp, he couldn't help but feel complete at the feeling of her against him, so intimately as well.

"Inuyasha, and...and Sango, and eve...even Kikyou, all together. Fucking each other, in my sister's room, I saw them," catching on finally, Miroku felt the hatred and disgust build within him. How dare they hurt such a precious girl!

"Shhhhh, Kagome, all with be well," a yawn worked its way from her mouth, her body emotionally drained.

"Sleep, little one, you are safe now," nodding her head, Kagome laid her head onto his extra pillow, curling up into his silk sheets.

Sighing, and pulling the midnight covers over him as well, he rolled onto his side. His back to the room, him facing her back. Wrapping his arm around her stomach, he moved her backwards, until they touched, fitting together like two missing pieces to a puzzle.

Snuggling further into his embrace, Kagome relished in the feel of a man holding her. One that wouldn't betray her, kick her to the side of the curb, and would comfort her whenever her heart was ripped to shreds. With these comforting thoughts, she immediately gave into her body's plead, and sunk deep within the depths of slumber.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours had passed, and the ringing of the telephone brought Miroku from his blissful sleep. Growling in annoyance, he shifted slightly, so as not to disturb the sleeping angel at his side, and picked up the offensive phone. The cold plastic was jammed to his head, the anger evident in his voice.

'Miroku? Is that you? Oh thank god,' fusing his brows together, Miroku tried to discern as to whom it could be.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Is that you?" his arm instinctively tightened around the beauty's waist, reassuring that she was safe.

'Yes it is, have you seen Kagome? We can't find her anywhere! And I'm so worried!' relief washed its way over him.

"Yes, she is here with me, safe and sound. Something occurred in your home, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome had to get away. Not knowing where else to go, she came here. Please do not ask me to elaborate anymore, I believe it is Kagome's story to tell, not mine," looking at her peaceful face, he mentally damned the hanyou, the cheerleader, and the other Higurashi daughter.

'Oh thank god she's safe, we were so worried. You will see that she gets home safe, won't you?' her voice was still fearful, almost as if this was all a dream, and her youngest would be ripped from her again.

"I will return her to you tomorrow morning, no harm will befall her, I promise, good night, Mrs. Higurashi," he waited for her reply, and then hung up, curling himself around the smaller frame once again.

888888888888888888888888888888

Several months later, and the Homecoming Prom was upon the upper class-men. Sango, among other unfortunate freshmen, was not invited to join in the festivities, Inuyasha having on decided to ask Kikyou instead. But, as for Kagome, well, they have never seen the girl in such a worrisome mood.

"Mom! I can't find my shoe!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled inwardly, her dark eyes locking with her husband's, remembering back to when she herself was a freshmen, and has asked her to the prom. "MOM! NOW!"

"Coming, dear," Mrs. Higurashi climbed the stairs, in search of the wayward high heel that seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

Finding it within the girls' bathroom, she watched as her eldest applied make up on her porcelain face. She still had not figured out what had occurred in the household several months past, but whatever it was, the siblings had nothing to do with each other. Or rather, Kagome had nothing to do with her older sister..

Rapping quickly on the wooden door, she was quickly pulled in by a very frantic girl. Squealing in delight, Kagome quickly adorned the shoe, sighing in relief that she was finally done preparing herself, and allowed herself time to relax. That is, until the nervous jitters set in.

"Mom, I'm so nervous, what if this is a big mistake?" Kagome looked to her mother, fear evident on her pretty features.

"Nonsense, Kagome, you have known the boy for years," her mother took Kagome's hands within her own, rubbing the top of her hand. "I promise, all will be well."

And with those final words, she slipped out of the room, leaving so she could greet the two boys who had entered the home for their dates. Tension was high, Kagome could feel it all the way in her room, and quickly walked towards the staircase, to drag her date away before he did something stupid.

Finding him in the living room, his eyes boring holes into the silver haired hanyou's head, Kagome snatched his large hand, pulling him outside, with a quick wave of her hand in farewell, she left.

Looking back at the home, a growing sense of calm filtered through the two, their aura's uniting together. Looking up into his dark eyes, a sense of belonging filled her, led her into a secure world where she was loved and needed.

Pulling the two together, the youki smiled down at the tiny human in his arms, watching her with intent. Moving closer together, their breaths mingling, they both closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to meet in a heated kiss.

Lips touching, soon turned into something more. Tongues clashed, struggling for dominance, fighting against each other in a passionate war. Giving in, Kagome let him explore every cavern of her mouth, letting him memorize everything to his memory. Running along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and everywhere else, she rejoiced in the feeling he invoked onto her.

Pulling away, their lungs screaming for the much needed air, the two looked into each other's eyes, with such love and adoration that most teens could not conceive. A passionate feeling from the heart, something that could not die, as so many did.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" his voice was teasing, knowing the answer before she ever said.

"Everyday, in fact, I was starting to worry, you were late for you next one," grinning, she watched his mouth open with an amused laugh.

"Good, I wouldn't want to fall behind," pulling her closer to him, he grinded their hips together, knowing that it wouldn't happen, but he could wait. He could wait until she was ready, and then he would make sure to make it special for her, losing your virginity is something to be remembered.

"No, you wouldn't. I love you, more than anything else in this world. Promise me you won't leave, Roku," her voice was but a whisper, but he still caught it with his acute ears.

"I promise."

88888888888888888888888

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't too bad, in fact, I'm kind of proud of it. Though I think I still like, The Storm, better. Better plot in my opinion. But either way, please R&R, and tell me what you think.

Dark Huntress


End file.
